Creo en ti
by Rachelgarf
Summary: Songfic inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre. Raven reflexiona sobre lo que siente por Robin y las razones por las que sabe que no esta mal amarlo.


**Bueno vengo con lo que es mi primer fic RobXRae terminado y eso me pone muy feliz (eso y que me hayan regresado mi computadora al fin XD) Espero que les guste y que no lo crean muy cursi (aunque para ser sincera yo si lo halle bastante cursi jaajaa).**

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**Creo en ti.**

Te mire; estabas sentado en el otro extremo de sillón con la mirada clavada en el periódico de esta mañana. Sonreí por dentro al pensar que te veía algo lejos y sin embargo esa pequeña lejanía no me importaba en lo absoluto, te sentía tan cerca que bien podría haber miles de kilómetros entre nosotros y aun así no me inquietaría.

Enfoque la mirada en el libro que sostenía y di vuelta a la pagina. Dirigí mis ojos hacia el primer renglón pero fui incapaz de leerlo. Y sin que ese detalle me molestara, deje que mi mente se dedicara a pensar en ti.

En ti y en la forma en la que me tratabas, en la forma en la que me sorprendía actuando cuando te hallabas cerca y principalmente en la forma en la que creías en mí. De una manera que aparte de Azar y mi madre nadie más había creído; una manera que me hacía pensar que no era un monstruo sin emociones o un error de la naturaleza, que me impulsaba a seguir luchando y no permitir doblegarme ante la influencia de Trigon… pero a vez alentándome a mostrar mis emociones cuando la situación lo ameritara, haciendo que me probara a mi misma que era capaz de mostrarlas sin dañar a nadie.

Me hacía sentir bien la manera en la que me tratabas; mostrándote tan lindo que provocabas en mi interior un caos al considerarte encantador y a mí odiosamente cursi, la manera en la que me hablabas, siempre con una sonrisa y un tono dulce y agradable con el cual no podía hacer más que sonrojarme y tratar de no tartamudear como colegiala enamorada cuando iba a responderte. Y por último la forma en la que me mirabas porque a pesar de que portaras el estúpido antifaz podía decir que era capaz de verte a los ojos. Casi podía jurar que ellos me devolvían una mirada atenta y a la vez tierna que me hacía sentir normal.

Y eran esos detalles los que me hacían creer en ti y creer que el amor que te tenía no eran un error, aunque eso fuera en contra de todos mis principios y de los que me habían enseñado, pero simplemente no podía ni quería evitarlo.

Tal vez fuera que habías cambiado algo en mí y hasta hacia un tiempo lo hubiera descubierto o que hubieras despertado una emoción que se habían mantenido dormida hasta ahora. Con honestidad no lo sabía y no me importaba, lo único que parecía querer tener mi mente ocupada eras tú.

Pensarte me hacía sentir tan bien y tranquila que no quería que torpes preocupaciones o dudas me desestabilizaran ahora que había encontrado la paz que en el pasado tanto había buscado con desesperación.

Ese pensamiento me hizo reír internamente pues me había confirmado lo que semanas atrás venia sospechado. Me había enamorado de ti y por extraño que pudiera parecer no lo veía como algo malo o indebido y era eso precisamente lo que me hacia continuar creyendo en ti.

Cerré el libro, sin mortificarme por no haber podido leer más que una pagina, y me levante del sillón.

–Raven– escuche que me llamabas cuando me dirigía a la cocina.

Me gire y vi que también te levantabas, dejando el periódico doblado sobre la mesa.

–Iré a entrenar– asentí confundida, sin comprender la razón de tu anuncio– ¿quieres venir?

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en mis labios y no me moleste en ocultarla.

–Claro.

Una sonrisa similar a la mía pero más grande se extendió por tu rostro. Te aproximas hacia mí y tomas mi mano para después tirar de ella. Te sigo sin protestar y disfrutando de lo bien que se siente tu mano entorno a la mía mientras vuelvo a pensar que hago bien en creer en este amor.

Fin.

**El fic esta inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre de Reik y se me ocurrió cuando una amiga me la puso. Espero que les haya gustado y que no hayan terminado demasiado empalagados XD. **

**Ojala se den un tiempo para dejar un review, aunque sea uno pequeño. Ya saben comentarios, criticas, dudas demás es bien recibido. **

**Y una última cosa el fic de RaeXKF lo intentare actualizar la próxima semana, lo hubiera subido ya pero mi compu tenía virus y me borraron todo DX así que lo estoy volviendo a escribir. Lo bueno es que ya tengo la idea ahora solo es sentarme a plasmarla, espero poder subirlo para el final de la semana. **

**Sin más me despido XD. **


End file.
